


it'll be us and only us

by booseok9798



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Boyfriends being dumb, Domestic Fluff, Engagement, Fluff, Lowercase, M/M, idk what is this lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 13:38:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19319299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booseok9798/pseuds/booseok9798
Summary: hoseok forgets to do something.





	it'll be us and only us

**Author's Note:**

> title is from only us from dear evan hansen. enjoy!

hoseok's smile extends from ear to ear. yesterday was amazing. he and his now 7-year boyfriend, hyunwoo, spent the whole day together for their anniversary. they went to a 5-star restaurant, went shopping, and strolled along the bay side. at night, they watched movies all night long, and hoseok did what he was planning to do for the past few months--propose to hyunwoo. but hoseok felt he was forgot something that he had to do...

nevermind that. he goes back to cooking his and hyunwoo's breakfast.

hyunwoo finally comes down as hoseok sets the table. "good morning, honey!" hoseok greets him with the biggest smile on his face.

hyunwoo returns the smile. "good morning."

hoseok pulls a chair for him. he kisses hyunwoo on the cheek, and hyunwoo kisses him back. they almost look like a married couple. well, they are an _almost_ married couple.

"you'd make a great husband," says hyunwoo.

"i _will_ make a great husband." hoseok giggles.

he finally sits down, places down the freshly cooked pancakes on the table, and the two of them eat together. they talk about their memories in the past – their first date, the day that hyunwoo confessed (he was the first one to do it), the day hoseok met hyunwoo's parents, and all the good memories they shared.

hoseok smiles to himself. they are so perfect for each other. it's as if he was made just for hyunwoo, and him just for hoseok. just like soulmates. his smile grows wider as he thinks about how they are going to be married soon.

"so, when we get married, do you want it to be a spring wedding or a summer wedding?" hoseok asks as he circles his fork on his plate.

"i think spring would be nice," answers hyunwoo. he takes the last bite off the pancake.

"spring, huh..."

hyunwoo gets up to clean up the table, including hoseok's plate. on their way to the living room, hoseok clings to his arm.

hoseok _is_ a big, muscular man, and he could probably crush a man's head with his arm. despite that, he feels safer whenever he has hyunwoo's arms around him. like right now, they're cuddling on the couch as hyunwoo looks for the remote.

"where do you want it to be held?" hoseok lightly taps on hyunwoo's chest, pretending his fingers to be a person walking.

"where...?" hyunwoo pauses for a moment. "wait, why are you asking suddenly? we aren't even engaged yet."

"huh?"

_silence._

then it clicks.

"so that's what i forgot!" hoseok gets up, eyes wide upon realization. of all the things he could forget, he forgot the _most important thing._ it was a false memory. or was it a dream? whatever. he thinks that he needs to do it soon, so he gets off the couch to get the ring, but hyunwoo grabs his hand.

"actually," says hyunwoo. he proceeded to take out something from the table drawer in front of the couch. it was a box. he opens it, and it reveals a silver diamond ring. "i was actually going to ask you last night, but i couldn't find the right time. before i knew it, it was really late, and you were already sleeping."

hoseok stands in silence for a moment. he remained shocked until he couldn't help but laugh. not only did they have the same idea, but both of them also didn't have the chance to actually do it. "i'm sorry, it's just..."

"no, it's fine. i think it's funny, too." hyunwoo chuckles. they smile at one another for a while before their lips meet. their foreheads touch as they laugh together once more.

"okay, let me get the ring," says hoseok. he runs towards their room, and there the ring box sits, unmoved. he runs his way back and sits on the couch.

he opens the box, it was different from hyunwoo's. it was gold instead of silver.

"how about we ask at the same time?" asks hyunwoo.

hoseok chuckles at the idea. "sure!"

both take a deep breath.

"lee hoseok..."

"son hyunwoo..."

at the same time, they say, "will you marry me?"

they laugh and held each other in their arms. they kiss before putting the ring on one another's finger.

the rings aren't a match, but the two of them definitely is a perfect one.

**Author's Note:**

> "asking what kind of wedding they want only to find out i forgot to do it last night" and "thinking of proposing at the same time" prompts are superior lol hdskks 
> 
> i hope you enjoyed this one. thank you for reading!
> 
> that's all  
> <3


End file.
